story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Benedikt (AFL)
Benedikt (ベネディクト Benedikuto) is a bachelor in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Benedikt is an enthusiastic and cheerful adventurer who loves hand-gliding. He has a "cool" way of talking and loves adventures and making accomplishments. Despite his personality, he is truly a sweet and caring kid with good intentions. Whilst he may come across to some as self-centered, he is extroverted and embraces friendship and life without hesitation. The rival for Benedikt's love is Melanie, who will stop the female player if she is planning to marry him. Because neither Benedikt nor Melanie need any requirements before unlocking them, the player can start to interact with them right away. Before he is married, Benedikt stays at Donau Apartment. Since he is a traveler, he doesn't have a house in town. He spends most of his time at Leaf Mines, mostly the fifth floor of the Upper Mine. On Sundays, he takes a break from adventuring and spends his time at the Donau Apartment and exploring Gruenefeld Park. After the player marries Benedikt, he will move in to the player's house. He will continue to spend much of his time at Leaf Mines, but prefers the tenth floor of Lower Mine. He goes to the mines everyday, but he will walk around your house yard on Sundays. After Benedikt marries Melanie, he will move his belongings to Bluebird Mansion. Instead of going to the mines everyday, he spends his day walking around Rosenburg. On Mondays, he hangs out at Primavera Lake District. If the weather is rainy, Benedikt will stay home regardless he is single or married. Plus once he is married, regardless to whom, his room in apartment will be gift to the owner of travel agency at Mall of Bayern 3rd floor. 1st Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, Benedikt's room *8:00 to 10:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Benedikt has 10,000 SP or more Inside his room, Benedikt is repairing some adventure binoculars. If he doesn't see anything than he doesn't have anything to discover, so his equipment is very important to him. He offers to teach you how to do it and walks you through fixing the lenses. Choice 1: This is really though! (+2000 SP) Benedikt things you did a nice job anyway. Adventure is very interesting to him, and he feels glad that you came to visit. Choice 2: Really... uh-huh... (-1000 SP) ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, Benedikt's room *9:00 to 12:00 *Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Benedikt has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen the 1st Symbol Event Benedikt greets you as you enter his room and tells you he just came back from doing a lot of adventure. You notice all the stuff laying around and he explains that he uses it all for adventure. Being an adventure is difficult though, since he always has to do repairs on his equipment and he's risking his life. If he falls out of the cliff whilst on the mountain he could become animal food. Benedikt claims he had to face off eagles several times. Choice 1: That's a great joke! (-2000 SP) It's not a jok! The pendant he wears is from an eagle that he's battled. Choice 2: Oh really? (+2000 SP) Benedikt will be glad that you immediately believed him. The pendant he wears was made from a tooth of the first eagle he defeated. He seems glad to see that you cared. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Benedikt a Ring to see the rest of his symbol events. Give him a Ring on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Benedikt must have 25,000 SP (two and a half Edelweiss indicator) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Joy Restaurant *14:00 to 16:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Benedikt has 30,000 SP or more *You have seen both Benedikt's 2nd Symbol Event and the Ring Confession Benedikt is at the restaurant drinking tea. Benedikt says he use to get a little bit embarrassed coming to the restaurant because Benedikt use to come in after a day of adventure, and he would smell a grass. Choice 1: Yuck! That's disgusting! Result: -3000 SP He always figured a guy like him didn't belong at the restaurant. Choice 2: You shouldn't be embrassed... Result: +3000 SP Benedikt says it was very nice of the player to say that. ---- 4th Symbol Event Upon waking up in one morning, the player will receive a call from Benedikt. He asks if the player is free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Benedikt will ask player to meet him at the Primrose Private Academy grounds at 16:00. If the player rejects his response, they will lose symbol points. When the player arrives, they will sit down and eat. Benedikt asks that the player likes adventures. If the positive answer is selected, they will earn positive effects. The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over, the player will go home. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over, the player is immediately taken back into their house. 1st Symbol Event *Rosenburg Village *15:00 to 16:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy player)/Melanie (Girl player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married Benedikt and Melanie are talking about the freedoms of travelling. Benedikt comes to the conclusion that a person who travels must have a very lonely heart, and Melanie agrees. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Mountain Area (by the Stream) *12:00 to 13:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player)/Melanie (Girl Player) has 25,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Benedikt and Melanie are walking on the mountain when Benedikt comments on how gentle the stream is. Melanie appreciates it too, since she didn't get to see much of it when she was traveling. Benedikt explains to Melanie that he stays in the town for the wonderful scenery and the people. When he asks why Melanie stays, she doesn't have an answer, so Benedikt leaves. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player)/Melanie (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Melanie is looking by the bridge and thinking about her life. Benedikt sees her, and asks what she's thinking about. Melanie asks Benedikt if it's okay for her to be content with how things are now. Melanie tells Benedikt not to think too hard about it, and the answers will come naturally with time. ---- 4th Rival Event *Blue Angel Mansion *16:00 to 17:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player)/Melanie (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Whilst Benedikt is relaxing inside the kitchen at Mansion, Melanie asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Benedikt asks Melanie to be his wife. Melanie is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Melanie's parents join the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either. Even though Melanie is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Benedikt's proposal. One week after their 4th Rival Event, the player will receive a call from either Benedikt or Melanie, depending on which gender the person is playing as. Either of them will invite the player to their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school grounds to see Benedikt and Melanie's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after Benedikt and Melanie's wedding ceremony, enter Blue Angel Mansion and go inside Melanie's room on the second floor - at the middle door. When the player enters Melanie's bedroom it looks like Melanie feels unwell. 5 days later, Melanie will feel unwell again. This time, the player learns that the couple is going to give birth. Benedikt and Melanie, as well as the player, will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Eventually, they have a healthy baby girl named Henrietta. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors